A New Challenge
by Special Agent Scarlet
Summary: When Hiccup Astrid and Tuff Nut are transported to the world of Panem they are in for a whole new adventure Bad summary good story Please read and Review this is my first story hope you like it Couples: Hiccup and Astrid Katniss and Peeta


**Hey everyone I'm Special Agent Scarlet, this is my first fanfiction so please help me out a little. I hope you enjoy it. It'll be a How To Train Your Dragon fan fiction, but with a twist. **

**Hiccup: YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!(Hides behind Astrid.)**

**Astrid: Are you OK?**

**Me: (Throws a paper wad.) We'll see about that! (Hits Astrid in stomach.)**

**Astrid: What are you two weirdos up to?**

**Me: Paper wad version of the Hunger Games. (picks up paper wad.) Oh, by the way, you're dead now.**

**Astrid: I hate you.**

**Me: I know.**

**Hiccup:(Tries to sneak up on me.)**

**Me:(Turns around and hits him square in he head with the paper wad.) I win again.**

**Hiccup: B******

**Me: I'll be nice, I'll give you a 5 second head start.**

**Hiccup:(Has an I'm about ready to have my butt stomped look on his face. Then runs.)**

* * *

**Starts off during "romantic flight scene".**

They were flying through the clouds, Astrid was touching them, Hiccup was keeping control of Toothless during the flight. Then lights appeared and the two were awed. That's when it all ended, a loud bang filled the quiet night, and the two vikings and dragon were sucked out of everything they knew.

_A few hours later._

Hiccup awoke to find himself surrounded by ruins. The building off to his left looked like a dragon blew it up, but yet it seemed man-made. He looked to his right and saw Astrid laying life-less on the ground.

"Astrid!" he yelled instantly crawling to her side

Toothless was no where to be found. Astrid began to wake up, "What happened?" she asked a little groggy

"I don't know," was his response.

"Hey, you OK?" someone yelled from behind.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder to see a young looking man with olive skin and dark hair. The man ran up to them, "That was one hell of a fall, I should introduce myself, I'm Gale."

"Hi Gale, my name is Hiccup and this is Astrid" indicating the girl laying on the ground.

"Follow me and we'll get those wounds fixed up." said Gale picking up Astrid and motioned Hiccup to follow. When Hiccup tried to stand, pain shot up in his right leg.

"OUCH"! he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I've got him, you get her to the hospital, she seems to need it more." said a young man sitting in a wheelchair, "I'm Beetee." He turned his wheelchair around

"Grab this part and try to hold on." putting his hand on the handle of the chair. Hiccup did so, and hopped along behind him.

After a while, Hiccup was sitting in a bed with his leg wrapped in gauze. The nurse told him he would be there a while. here was a tube attached to his arm to pump fluid into his blood, then something different, was injected into him and he passed out.

_Meanwhile._

Astrid found herself in a bed with a tube stuck to her arm, when she tried to pull it out, she was injected with something and passed out.

_Meanwhile on Berk._

"Hey anyone seen Hiccup, he should have been home by now," said Stoick.

No one could answer.

"Hey Astrid's missing too," said Snotlout

"Where did she go?"

"Hey my sister's missing too," said Ruffnut

At that moment a search party broke out, but to no avail there was no sign of either one.

_A few hours later in Panem._

Astrid woke to find Hiccup sitting by her side.

"What happened?" she asked as the drug that knocked her out began to wear off

"You were out for awhile," said Hiccup

That's when Astrid noticed he wasn't wearing his usual garb, he was wearing a grey shirt, black pants and a pair of grey shoes.

"What are you wearing?" asked Astrid.

"This is what District 13's making me wear," he said,

"We're in District 13 they'll be shipping me to District 12, and they're keeping you here until you get better."

"WAIT, YOU'RE LEAVING ME HERE!" she shouted

She couldn't believe it, he was leaving her after he nearly got her killed.

"I want to stay but they won't let me because only so many people can live here, when you get better they'll ship you there too, but you're staying here to heal you have an excuse," said Hiccup

Astrid sat back and slipped into unconsciousness.

Hiccup got up to leave when the nurse told him he needed to leave. He grabbed his crutches and left, he tried to remember how to get to the launching pad. After awhile, he found his way to Beetee and Gale. But a young couple was talking to them.

_"That girls hot," _Hiccup thought to himself, _"Wonder what her name is." _

The girl had a long dark brown braid coming over her shoulder, she wore a brown leather jacket, brown boots, and blue pants. The bot had blonde hair, a light grey shirt, black pants and shoes like his but they were two toned.

"Oh, so you must be Hiccup, I'm Katniss," said the girl extending her hand.

"And my name's Peeta," said the boy extending his. Hiccup shook both.

"So want to know how you got here," said Gale sitting down in a chair at a circular table.

"Yeah," said Hiccup, sitting at in a chair next to him. "

We were testing a new machine I had invented, and we didn't expect you and that girl to end up here," said Beetee,

"What's her name, I want to know it so I don't have to keep calling her girl." the boy named Beetee asked

"Astrid," said Hiccup.

"Ok, well we didn't expect you two to end up here" he said

Hiccup nodded, then a thought came a crossed his mind,

"Wait what about Toothless?" he shouted before he could get a hold of himself.

"Oh you mean the big black thing you guys were riding on when you were sucked through? It flew off before we got out there," said Gale.

"But Toothless can't fly unless I'm controlling him because he has no tail fin, how can he fly?" Hiccup shouted.

"The creature _ran_ not flew Gale," said Beetee

"He disappeared because I think we might have spooked it."said Peeta

"You can't scare a dragon by walking up to it," said Hiccup, he was a little ticked.

"Well he was in new surroundings and nothing was familiar to him," said Beetee,

"But wherever he is he'll be fine. I promise." _"Taking off in approximately 2 minuets." _said a strange voice Hiccup couldn't find the source of. Katniss told him they had to leave.

"When you find Toothless let me know please," said Hiccup before they left.

"We will Hiccup, don't worry," said Beetee

Hiccup followed Katniss and Peeta on a giant metal thing Peeta said was called a _'hovercraft'_. He sat next to Katniss and a woman came and pulled a big metal arm around his abdominal. Hiccup got scared But Katniss told him he would be fine, and that's when he passed out.

After a while, Katniss woke him up. The lady had already took the arm away from his Katniss lead him off the hovercraft, he found himself in yet more ruins.

"Welcome to District 12, population, 3," said Peeta, leading the way.

"What happened here?" asked Hiccup,

"District 13 was the same way."

"Well about 2 years ago, Katniss and I were drawn to be in the Hunger Games," said Peeta.

"What are the Hunger Games?" said Hiccup.

"We'll explain when we get to the house," said Katniss. For the rest of the walk they explained to Hiccup the geographical location of each district and the Capitol.

The house was big two story house, with windows on both floors and a window on the door. Hiccup was standing staring at the house and Katniss had to snap him back to reality. He followed them inside the house. He walked into a nice room with a round object attached to the ceiling and was somehow making light. Katniss explained to him what it was.

"Wow, now wasn't Peeta suppose to tell me what the games are," said Hiccup, he really wanted to know what it was.

"There was an uprising and a war broke out amongst in Panem and District 13 was bombed," said Peeta, but Hiccup interrupted.

"Wait you're suppose to tell me about the Hunger Games, not the history of Panem," said Hiccup.

"I'm getting there," said Peeta when Katniss walked up behind him and pecked Peeta on the cheek.

"Need me I'll be doing what I do best," said Katniss,

"Now that we have Another mount to feed I'll be out longer." "OK, don't go to far," said Peeta and with that Katniss left.

"Now were was I, Oh yeah, District 13 got bombed and thus the Hunger Games were born, The Treaty of Treason was created to make peace in the districts, so for the next 75 years each of the twelve remaining districts had to send one boy and girl between the ages of 12 and 18 to participate in the Hunger Games, the tributes were to stay in the Capitol for a few days, then they were whisked away to a public outdoor arena were they killed each other until one lone victor remained," said Peeta.

Hiccup was shocked, to shocked for words, he never hear of something so cruel.

"But the 74 Hunger Games were different because they allowed there to be two victors that year," said Peeta, Hiccup was even more shocked, in fact, his jaw almost touched his chest. "That was the year Katniss and I won," said Peeta. Now Hiccups jaw really touched his chest.

"Tell you the rest later," said Peeta, "I've got to get dinner started."

"Wait," said Hiccup, "You cook?"

"Yup, Katniss hunts," said Peeta, "She's really good, hits the squirrels in the eye every time."

"Wow," said Hiccup.

"Enough about me," said Peeta, "Tell me about you."

"Well, if you ever meet my dad, don't tell him I was riding Toothless because he's a dragon and no one on Berk rides dragons," said Hiccup a little uncomfortably, "In fact the people of Berk sort of, _kill_, them."

"Oh, so you were being a bit of a rebel now weren't you," said Peeta jokingly.

"Yeah, the others my age won't have anything to do with me, they're always telling me I'm useless, good for nothing, won't even look my way sometimes," said Hiccup, "I just want to fit in."

"Hey, there's more people like you," said Peeta, "Trust me, you not the only one to get treated like that. Some people were treated worse, I mean, you should see Haymitch."

"Haymitch?" asked Hiccup.

"He's always drunk, but I can kinda see why," said Peeta "I mean, he's always having to mentor kids, give them advice, but then watches them die."

"Oh, who did you mentor?" asked Hiccup.

"No one, Me and Katniss were drawn for the 75th too," said Peeta beginning to bring post and pans from the cupboard, "And they told us we were only suppose to go on once."

Katniss walked through the front door with a deer at her side. She sat down on the couch and began to take off her boots. Hiccup hadn't had deer in a while, so he felt like he was more at home, that's when he realized he was home sick, the people he was surrounded by complete strangers and the only person here he knew was a few hundred miles away in some fancy-pantsy place never felt so alone, he never really had anyone to hang out with except Toothless and he realized that the flight he took Astrid on that flight, it was the only time she didn't come up with an excuse to leave. Now, he felt even more alone, he could feel tears swelling in his eyes, but tried to fight them back before anyone saw, but Katniss already noticed he was begging to cry and quickly comforted him.

"Hey don't cry," said Katniss, "You'll be alright, don't cry, shh-shh, don't cry."

This did make Hiccup feel better and he just let the tears flow, he must have cried awhile because when he finally stopped the sun was begging to set.

"I've got to get this deer skinned and when I'm done I'll show you to you're room, OK" said Katniss.

"OK," said Hiccup. He felt his tummy grumble and asked if he could help.

Katniss gave the OK and told him to start to help her hold the deer. So Hiccup held the deer as Katniss skinned it.. Hiccup never cried like that before, in fact, he don't remember crying ever, and no one ever treated him the way Katniss and Peeta did, because they were complete strangers and they treated him like an old friend. He could tell it was getting late, the sun was almost gone.

A sudden knock on the door startled them, Peeta went to answer the door and came back with a very familiar face.

"Wait," said a very surprised Hiccup, "Tuffnut, is that you?"

* * *

**Me: You're so dead.**

**Hiccup: (Hides behind Stoick.) Hide me.**

**Stoick: Why?**

**Hiccup: She's out to get me.**

**Stoick: Who?**

**Me: Me because that little pussy called me a b****.**

**Hiccup: She started it.**

**Me: All I did was beat you at a game for the umpteenth time.**

**Hiccup: No you... Hey don't call me a pussy.**

**Stoick: (Tries not to laugh.) You just now realized she called you that.**

**Hiccup: Yeah.**

**Scarlet-1, Hiccup-0.**

**Scarlet:Well hoped you liked it(gets interrupted by Special Agent Alanshee)  
**

**Alanshee: Please Read and Review (Looks at Scarlet and sticks out tongue)  
**

**Scarlet: (starts chasing Alanshee saying ) get back here!**

**Alanshee: (Running around saying ) Ha ha you can't get me.**

**Jay and Kai : wait are we in the wrong fanfiction**

**Jay: I think we took a wrong at Albekerky**

**Kai: Oh look its those girls who defeated us**

**Jay: walk away slowly**


End file.
